There has been a voice correction device that performs correction for causing a voice to be easily heard when it is determined that asking in reply from a user is included in a conversation.
In addition, there has been a voice correction device of the related art that includes a keyword detection unit detecting an enhanced word to be important from an input voice, an enhancement processing unit subjecting the detected enhanced word to enhancement processing, and a voice-output unit converting the input voice into a word subjected to the enhancement processing by the enhancement processing unit and voice-outputting the word.
In addition, in the preprocessing of voice recognition, there has been a technique in which the characteristics of a plurality of noises and enhancement amounts suitable for noises are preliminarily stored, the degree of attribution of the characteristic of a stored noise is calculated from the characteristic of an input sound, and the input sound is enhanced in accordance with the degree of attribution of the noise.
In addition, as another technique, there has been a technique in which a phrase for a user to hardly distinguish is extracted on the basis of a linguistic difference between the content of a recognition text recognized from an initial voice and the content of an input text and the extracted phrase is enhanced.
In addition, in mobile phone terminals, there has been a technique in which a plurality of single tone frequency signals are reproduced, a user listening to the reproduced signals inputs a listening result, and a voice is corrected on the basis of the listening result. In addition, in the mobile phone terminals, there has been a technique in which a transmitted sound is controlled so as to become small when received sound is small.
Examples of such techniques are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-4356, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-278327, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-27792, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-279349, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-229932, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 7-66767, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 8-163212.